


Roses

by nekyoooma



Series: The Tales of Dante and Nero [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anniversary, Awkward Nero, Dante is a sweetheart, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekyoooma/pseuds/nekyoooma
Summary: Because I like to think that there are days when Nero feels like he's shitty and Dante likes to be romantic and show Nero that no, no, he's notshitty. (in really cheesy ways)





	Roses

Nero cocked an eyebrow, tipping his head to the side. He stared for several long moments and let his eyes wander from Dante's full hand to his smiling face. Nero's mouth opened and closed as he sunk deeper into the couch. He squinted his eyes and felt himself go tense.

"...The fuck are those?" He finally asked after a minute of silence and Dante's stupidly happy and expectant face being directed at him. Dante pursed his lips and gently shook the flowers. He shrugged and looked at them and then back at Nero.

"Roses?" He asked more than said and took a step towards the couch. Dante held the roses out so that they were within Nero's arms reach.

The younger didn't move. Instead he twitched and looked at Dante as if he had gone batshit insane. He ran a hand through his hair and scrunched his face up momentarily.

"They're what now?" he asked, unsure of what to say- unsure of what Dante expected of him. He really wished Dante would stop smiling at him with those things in his hand. It made him feel weird.

"Roses. Kids should know their flowers." Dante winked and smiled as Nero's confusion quickly morphed into annoyance.

Dante shook the flowers again and stepped closer to Nero- close enough that the bouquet was mere inches from his face. Nero's eyebrows furrowed as he shied away from the red petals. He glared at the roses like they had personally insulted him.

" _Who the fuck are these for?_ " He asked, affronted.

Dante snorted and rolled his eyes. He closed the distance between himself and the couch and dropped down to sit beside Nero. He brushed the younger's bangs out of his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. He shook his head fondly and flicked Nero on the forehead as he pulled away. Nero's growl ended abruptly at Dante's reply.

"Why,  _you_ , of course." He rolled his eyes as he said it, then grinned.

Nero's eyebrows shot up, as if that was the last thing he ever expected. He pointed at himself and minutely tipped his head back. Dante nodded and took Nero's hand and placed it on the bouquet. He laughed as Nero fumbled with the flowers and hugged them to his chest when he let go.

Nero wasn't sure about what to say as he blushed a fine red. They were dating, yeah, he knew that. They were in love, yeah, he definitely knew that- but  _flowers? For him?_  He looked around the room and tried to avoid eye contact with the older hunter. His attention was caught by the bouquet and he looked down at the roses' glossy petals and dark green stems in disbelief. They were absolutely beautiful... Nero felt so unworthy to be holding them in his mismatched hands. Gah, why did Dante even do stupid shit like this?

Fuck. As long as they've been dating, and even before, Dante's always been so  _sweet._  Like cavity inducing, tooth rottingly sweet. He goes out of his way to make Nero feel loved and comfortable. Like, Dante bought like  _five more pillows_ for him for christ's sake, just because he offhandedly mentioned that he really liked pillows this one time over dinner. And there are these days that Dante wakes Nero up with breakfast in bed, and there are times when Dante even lets him win fights. ( _Verbal_  fights of course.) There was even this one time when Dante let him have the last slice of pizza. The  _last slice._ Oh, and that one time Dante let Nero have the last bite of his strawberry sundae. The  _last. Bite._

Dante's just so fucking perfect and sweet and  _weird_ because why in the fuck does he even do the shit he does for Nero? Nero shook his head softly. Dante's fucking insane. He tries to comfort Nero whenever he's being a pouty brat, and he tries to make him feel better even when Nero knows he's being an unreasonable, and sometimes downright  _crazy bitch._ Nero's just so difficult sometimes, they both know. He gets mad easily, and he's so snarky, he's fairly positive that he makes up like ninety percent of the world's snark. Like, who in their right mind loves some one so goddamn sarcastic? But shit, Dante's does. Dante just  _loves_  him, keeps being so good to him, even when he feels like he really, really,  _really_ doesn't deserve it.

He shook his head again as he felt his eyes get misty. What did he even do to deserve something so beautiful?  _God_ , he was being such a pussy. He should at least say thanks, right? Nero opened and closed his mouth to say 'thank you', but nothing came out. Dante gave a tiny smile and gently took Nero's chin in a hand and tilted his head up. Dante pulled Nero in for a kiss. It was sweet, and slow, and it made Nero's heart race and his body burn. Nero gently set the flowers down and laced his fingers through Dante's hair as he felt the latter's thumbs wipe across his cheeks. Nero languidly straddled one of Dante's thighs and laughed against the older's lips as tears began slowly rolling down his cheeks. He kissed Dante's nose and gave a shy smile.

"I love you." Dante whispered as his hands slowly traveled down Nero's sides. He nuzzled at Nero's jaw and nibbled at his throat.

"Y-yeah?" Nero shivered as Dante's hands gripped his waist. Dante pulled Nero close and peppered his face with kisses.

"Mm, yeah." Dante mumbled against Nero's lips and groaned quietly as Nero's nibbled at his bottom lip. Dante pressed their foreheads together and sighed in contentment.

"'m so deep in love with you, there's no way I'll get out." He flashed a cocky grin and laughed as Nero gently tugged at his hair.

"Ugh, you're so fucking lame..." Nero kissed him again and draped his arms across Dante's back. He rested his chin on Dante's shoulder. The older hunter placed a tender kiss on Nero's temple and adjusted his hold on his younger lover, both his arms wrapped around Nero's lower back.

"Whatever, punk bitch. you love me." they both laughed quietly. Nero momentarily dug his nails into Dante's back. He kissed Dante's shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah... yeah, I do." Nero tightened his hold around his lover, his heart fluttering as Dante did the same. "I love you."


End file.
